


Мы могли быть счастливы

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	Мы могли быть счастливы

— Я с самого начала знала, что мне суждено умереть, и что мое спасение лишь отсрочка неизбежного.

Эбигейл Хоббс находилась в сером помещении, очень напоминавшем комнату допросов. Она остановила взгляд серо-голубых глаз на зеркальном непроницаемом окне. За ними кто-то наблюдал, но кто это был, она не знала.

— И тем не менее. Я была рада этой отсрочке. Я рада, что у меня был шанс оправиться от шока, привести свои мысли в порядок и завершить незаконченные дела. Благодаря этому я могла уйти спокойно. И благодаря этому я обрела новую семью.

— Но… — напротив сидела женщина с черными немного вьющимися волосами. Она не удержалась от соблазна перечить девушке.

— Молчите, — грозно осекла ее недовольная, казалось бы, невинная девочка с веснушчатыми щеками. — Они обо мне заботились, беспокоились. Я обрела новый дом. Доктор Лектер, — она улыбнулась, — особенно он. Он хороший. Он лишь помогает людям освободиться от оков и принять свою истинную сущность.

— Этот манипулятор обманывает всех! — возмутившись, взвилась женщина напротив.

Эбигейл предпочла проигнорировать укол со стороны неприятной, но единственной собеседницы, лишь одарив ее презрительным взглядом.

— Нет. Он заботился и дорожил мной больше, чем кто-либо другой. Они оба, — ненадолго воцарилась тишина. — Но раз уж на то пошло, это Грэм виноват, — неожиданно ее добрый плавный голос будто камнепадом недовольства обрушился на женщину. — Он предал доктора Лектера. Не смог разглядеть в нем благие намерения. Не смог понять, какой дорогой подарок сделал доктор, открывшись ему. Я боялась, но не виню его в том, что пришлось пожертвовать мной. У него просто не оставалось выбора. Это был протест. Он показал, насколько глубоко ранил его самый близкий человек. Он мечтал уехать, бежать втроем… втроем, — она остановилась, ненароком дав собеседнице с ужасом осознать высказанные слова. — Я люблю их, — вдруг снова горьковато улыбнулась Эбигейл. — Правда люблю. А они любят меня… и друг друга. Я уверена. Мы могли быть счастливы. Где-то мы сейчас счастливы, — она отвела взгляд в сторону, ее глаза наполнились влагой, но ни одной слезинки не покатилось по щеке. Это было трудное чувство. Смешение горечи и почти неосязаемого счастья.

***

— Когда-нибудь время обернется вспять, и чаша снова будет цела… — Ганнибал осек себя на середине фразы. В камине догорали последние заметки и записи о пациентах.

Психиатр отвел взгляд от пленившего внимание огня и обратил его на Уилла. Тот сидел рядом и был необыкновенно спокоен. На его расслабленном лице причудливыми бликами играло пламя. И в этой своей необычности Грэм казался как никогда привлекателен.

— …Уилл, — негромко позвал его Лектер. — Я хотел преподнести тебе этот подарок, когда наш план осуществится, но… — доктор снова остановился.

Его прищуренный взгляд метнулся из стороны в сторону, давая понять, что хозяин озадачен и пытается взвесить все «за» и «против». Однако Ганнибал всегда анализировал все быстро, брезгливо отметил для себя Грэм. Он поднялся с кресла, направившись к выходу. Еще ни разу психиатр не оставлял мысль незаконченной, однако сейчас, видимо, действия могли донести все куда нагляднее, предположил Уилл. Он непонимающе замолк в ожидании, скорость его дыхания уменьшилась. Он не думал, что Лектер мог ему еще что-то преподнести, и с замиранием сердца стал выжидать, слишком несвоевременным оказался этот «подарок». За доктором закрылись темные входные двери. Прошла одна минута, две, три. Уилл не считал, но будто точно знал время, будто почти неслышное потрескивание в камине сообщало ему каждую минуту. Лектер пропал достаточно надолго, что позволило Грэму заподозрить неладное. Он неотрывно смотрел на дверь, но, когда собирался встать из своего кресла и отправиться на поиски хозяина дома, за ней послышались звуки. Ручка повернулась, Уилл опустился назад в кресло. Дверь немного отворилась, и послышался еле различимый шепот. Неизвестность, почти открывшаяся перед Грэмом, оттягивая момент истины, заставляла лишь больше нервничать. Дверь наконец распахнулась, и в комнату неуверенно и тихо шагнула скромно улыбающаяся Эбигейл. Глаза Уилла расширились. Сердце сжалось и грозилось не принять назад свою прежнюю форму, а рот открылся в немом больном стоне.

— Уилл, — заволоченный взгляд Грэма сфокусировался на стоящем позади девочки докторе, чей низкий голос разрезал тишину комнаты, призывая коллегу прийти в чувства.

Грэм беспомощно зашевелил губами, стараясь выдавить из себя слова. Его нос покраснел от сдерживаемых слез, морями застывших в глазах.

— Эб… Эбигейл, — с трудом произнес он трясущейся челюстью и сделал резкий вздох, отчего по щекам покатились крупные прозрачные капли. Грудь сдавило, и он чувствовал, что, если бы сейчас не сидел, ноги его подкосились.

Ему ответом была натянутая улыбка с резко приподнятыми вверх уголками губ, как умела только милая Эби.

Яркое, почти белое утреннее солнце заливало пыльную, скучную дорогу. Она никуда не сворачивала вот уже на протяжении нескольких километров. Встречных машин было не так много, обгоняли редко. Вдоль пересохшего шоссе с одной стороны протянулся бесконечный лес, жаждущий живительного дождя вот уже несколько недель. С другой были видны бесконечные песочные поля.

— Мы чертовы психопаты! — радостно вопил Грэм почти на ухо доктору.

Ганнибал снисходительно сдержанно улыбался, устремив все свое внимание из-под откинутого солнечного козырька на дорогу.

— Да, Уилл, — спокойно отозвался он.

— Да-а-а! — неожиданно поддержала его расхохотавшаяся от мечущегося по всей машине так называемого папаши Эбигейл.

Какое-то время Грэм развлекал ее, но изнуренная девочка не смогла выдержать столь радостный напор со стороны взбалмошного отца и вскоре заснула, прислонившись головой к стеклу. В машине повисла тишина. Только тихий звук трения шин об асфальт еле доносился до слуха беглецов. Возбуждение схлынуло, и Уилл приутих. Его грудь часто и высоко поднималась, пока он старался перевести дух от нахлынувшего веселья.

— Ганнибал, — он обратился, когда дыхание еще не до конца выровнялось, и обращение получилось с некоторым придыханием. — Спасибо, — с облегчением произнес он.

Лектер почувствовал, как немного дрожащие крепкие руки, словно ремни безопасности, медленно обвили его со спины. Он промолчал, а сомкнутые в тонкую линию губы натянулись, изображая более широкую улыбку. Автомобиль на скорости промчался мимо патрульного поста, где из динамиков доносилось сообщение полиции: «В эту ночь двое убийц, Чесапикский потрошитель и его сообщник, бежали с места преступления по адресу Балтимор…»


End file.
